1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus which is preferable to evaluate a number of photographed subject images.
2. Description of the Related Art
Most of imaging apparatuses such as a digital camera, and the like include functions for obtaining date and time information when photographing, storing the date and time information by associating with photographed image data and displaying the photographed image with the date and time information when photographing the subject image.
Here, a user of the imaging apparatus, specifically, a shutter bug, a novice photographer or the like is intended to photograph a number of subject images photographed every day or within a predetermined period as training. Such a user wants to confirm the number of the photographed subject images each day.
On the other hand, for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2006-262128 discloses a digital camera which is configured to display the number of the subject images photographed at the date if a mode (subject image number display mode) for displaying the number of photographed subject images is selected. Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2007-293385 discloses a technology relating to an image search process in an image processing apparatus having an image database.
However, in the technology disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2006-262128, there is a problem in that it is necessary to switch modes to select the subject image number display mode to confirm the number of the photographed subject images, that is, the user is required to perform an operation of switching the modes. Furthermore, in the technology disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2007-293385, there is a problem in that the user is required to perform operation of selecting an “image search” menu from a menu screen.